The Vermont Lung Center has as its major objectives: 1. The integration into a cohesive operational system of existing lung programs in research, education, clinical demonstration, and regional disease management, including dissemination of information and technical assistance, health statistics and prevention and control. 2. Interdisciplinary study, prevention and control of pneumoconiosis. 3. Research in the pathology and management of acute pulmonary trauma, in basic methodology of computer-assisted instruction in pulmonary physiology in the pathology, pathogenesis, biochemistry, immunology, and cell physiology of diffuse interstitial lung disease (Vermont SCOR) 4. Clinical demonstration and rapid application of new research findings in lung disease using the Problem Oriented Medical Information System (PROMIS). 5. Regional management of specified lung disease problems utilizing an inter-hospital computer network. 6. Graduate and post- graduate education using audio-visual aids and regional interactive television. 7. Public education and information geared to lung disease problems specified by the regional Lung Disease Management Committee. 8. Provision of a broadly based, multi-disciplinary Training Environment for undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate scientists, physicians, nurses, and allied health professionals in the various facets of research, clinical practice, teaching and continuing education in the biology of the lung, disease of the lung, and health care management of categorical problems related to the lung.